feed_your_pets_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Starting Tips
Discovering Pets (species) Three ways to discovering new species *1. Catch wild pet you do not have with a net *2. Obtain the following pets through quest: anubis, tiger, nessie, skeleton raptor, and cat (or you can net the cat) *3. Another player trades you a new pet. The pet will have to be level to 13 before it will count as a discovered species *4. Another player trades you a new pet. Then get enough hearts to have it duplicate an egg. It will count as a discovered species (to find out how many hearts it needs, press the pencil sign on your pet and look at the bottom bar) Feeding Your Pet Two ways to feed your pet quickly when you have food *1. Click pet. Click the apple in the middle. Press feed. It will show in chat whenever your pet reaches stages 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, etc until it maxes out at 100 or you run out of food. *2. While your pet is in storage. Open storage and press feed. It will not show in chat whenever you feed your pet this way. Note: All pets eat candy corn however you have to throw this food at the pet in order to feed. How to get pets out of storage On the right side of your screen, click the picture of the penguin. From here you can see your stored pets and access them. How to upgrade your farm When standing on your farm, a bar will pop up at the top. Press the picture of the house with the up arrow Pink Water in the forest AKA The Pink Pool. When pets are in this water, your pets will obtain a heart every 50-60 seconds. If your pet gets enough hearts, it will duplicate its egg of the same species. Quests Throughout the map, there are big stationary animals that has quests. It will require an item from you but it will give you items in return. Meteors Sometimes meteors will spawn. Be aware of the messages that pop up on the left side of your screen. This will give you clues to where the meteor has landed. Metors can also be spawned by players with shooting stars. You need to be level 46 from the desert to access this area. Selling Items *In the forest, go to the premium section with the leaderboard. Click the orange gerbils with the top hat to sell your items for coins. *You can sell your coins for tickets at the forest net area. Feel Free to add your tips in the comments Tips from random players who play Feed Your Pets: * "Check with as many people as you can before doing a trade that isn't worth it or seems unfair" * "Check trades carefully and don't spam click "accept". Someone people will try to scam and swap out items at the last second. You have to press "accept" twice. So on the second "accept" page, check everything carefully. Players are unable to change their items when trades on on this second accept page." * "Harvest EVERYTHING you see. It'll be very helpful later on." * "When trying to catch things, try to focus on one animal at a time." * "Be nice to other players. Don't spam ask people for free items. Many people are willing to help you out if you are willing to try and not want everything for free." * "Do quests. Unless they're quests that take items you need, they're one of the best ways to get nets/gems/eggs." * "You can't trade seeds nor keys in the game so don't sell all of your seeds or keys to the gerbil in the forest. Be careful not to press "all" button. If you accidentally sell them all, you have to rebuy a key or collect seeds again from wild plants." * "Farm high tier foods before going to bed at night so the food will be ready to harvest when you wake up!" * "Your pets will say that they are hungry. That doesn't mean you have to feed them. They will not die and will be okay without food. Pets are just whiny, nothing bad happens if they go without food :D "